whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc of Infinity
Commentary GCommentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa) and Colin Baker (Maxil). Anti-Matter from Amsterdam A documentary which looks at the making of Arc of Infinity. Featuring actors Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sarah Sutton, Ian Collier, Paul Jerricho and Alistair Cumming, along with script editor Eric Saward, with writer Johnny Byrne and narrator Sophie Aldred filmed on-location in Amsterdam. Produced by Keith Barnfather. Duration: 34'55" The Omega Factor Writers and actors involved in the various Omega stories look at the character and motivations of the renegade Time Lord. Featuring co-creator Bob Baker, writer Johnny Byrne, actors Stephen Thorne and Ian Collier, and writer Nev Fountain, who continued Omega's story in an audio play from Big Finish. Produced by Keith Barnfather. Duration: 14'55" Omega Peter Davison son Nik Kershaw Deleted Scenes Deleted scenes taken from a timecoded viewing copy of an early edit of the last episode. Duration: 2'54" Under Arc Lights Behind-the-scenes action in the studio courtesy of timecoded viewing copies of some of the studio recording sessions. Duration: 11'30" CGI Effects Viewer have the option to watch the story with eighteen of the original video effects sequences replaced by new CGI versions. Produced by John Kelly. Continuity A selection of off-air continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. Isolated Score The option to watch the story with the original synchronous music by Roger Limb on an isolated audio track. Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. The Doctor Who Annual 1983 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1983 is presented on this DVD in its entirety. Coming Soon A preview of The Time Warrior. The trailer for this box set is available on Timelash. Easter Egg Coming Soon Trailer for The Complete Davros Collection. ''Go to the second 'Special Features' menu and enter the digits 1,9,7,5. ''(0'10" | TBC | TBC) Category:Archive Footage Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Box Set Category:CGI Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Doctor Who Annual Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Isolated Score Category:Making Of Category:Monsters & Enemies Category:Music Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Radio Times Category:Series Mythology Category:Studio Recording Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Visual Effects Category:Sophie Aldred Category:Bob Baker Category:Colin Baker Category:Keith Barnfather Category:Johnny Byrne Category:Ian Collier Category:Alistair Cumming Category:Peter Davison Category:Janet Fielding Category:Nev Fountain Category:Paul Jerricho Category:John Kelly Category:Roger Limb Category:Eric Saward Category:Sarah Sutton Category:Stephen Thorne Category:Time-Flight / Arc of Infinity Category:TBC Category:Commentary by Peter Davison Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Appearance by Nev Fountain Category:Commentary by Colin Baker Category:Commentary by Janet Fielding Category:Commentary by Sarah Sutton Category:Produced by John Kelly Category:Produced by Keith Barnfather Category:Nik Kershaw